This study seeks to determine whether desensitization of small unmyelinated nerves serving the oral mucosa will decrease or eliminate pain caused by inflammation of the oral mucosa. It will also explore whether an elevation in the pain threshold (desensitization) to heat stimulation will occur after daily application of capsaicin administered as edible cayenne pepper to the oral mucosa. The GCRC Nutrition Unit developed a capsaicin "lollipop", and the investigators studied 19 normal volunteers. Preliminary results were positive. The protocol was amended to conduct a clinical trial in subjects with tonsillopharyngitis (Protocol #346A) vs. normal controls (Protocol #346B).